


A New Man

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets Jemma for the first time and is more then intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Man

Bucky sat slouched in the corner, waiting patiently as Coulson squinted at his screen. It was after tapping his foot that the senior agent looked up.

"I'm sorry to be wasting your time Agent Barnes."

Bucky raised his hands, palms outward. "At your disposal sir." He frowned and Bucky's only response was to grin.

"There is marked improvement. Although I'm still a bit troubled by 'shows no remorse at killing.'"

"That's killing bad guys sir," Bucky added and pointed at him. "I'm well aware of right and wrong, or I wouldn't be here. I believe there is also a comment about showing remorse for previous actions out of his control."

Coulson frowned and turned back to the screen. The door slid open suddenly and Bucky looked up as a woman flew passed him, heels pounding the floor.

"I refuse to go on any mission organized and led my Agent Burgess! Sir."

"Agent Simmons, this really isn't the time."

"But sir, we're set to leave in six hours. He is an incompetent fool and has zero respect for science. This is a scientific mission! You know I'm right!"

"Jemma..."

"Sir I will refuse to go. I will not jeopardize this mission by-."

"Jemma!"

Bucky watched in amusement as Coulson glanced over at him. The woman turned and stared at him. "Oh, I uh. My apologies."

His slouched posture made him look lazy, but he stood quick enough and stepped forward, holding out his good hand. "Bucky Barnes."

She stared for a moment, mouth parted slightly. "Jemma Simmons."

Jemma took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you mam." He offered her his most charming smile and was relieved to see her smile back. 

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Bucky turned to see Coulson frowning.

"Sorry sir," Jemma said quickly and pulled her hand away.

"Jemma, I understand your frustration, but as you know, my options are limited."

It was Bucky's turn to clear his throat. All eyes turned to him. "I don't know who the two of you are discussing, but I'm pretty confident I'm more qualified."

"Bucky..." Coulson started.

"Isn't that what we're doing? Deciding if I'm capable of leading a team? I received glowing reviews didn't I?" Bucky prodded.

"Yes you did. But what did I just say a moment ago?"

Bucky felt himself rile slightly. "It's what I do," he said firmly. This was an old conversation. Coulson had a secret suspicion that Bucky took to much pleasure in pulling the trigger, which might be true, but Bucky knew when to not cross the line.

Coulson sighed and rubbed his head. 

"Sir, anyone is bound to be better then Burgess." Jemma turned to Bucky. "No offense."

"None taken," he said with another smile. The corner of her mouth tipped up slightly and then she recovered and turned again.

"Bucky, if you screw up this mission I'll have your head. This is a fact finding mission. It you kill someone I'll have your head for that too." He sighed and turned to Jemma. "Jemma round up the team. We're going to meet in thirty minutes. I'll deal with Burgess."

"Yes sir," Jemma said, and as she turned smiled at Bucky.

Bucky didn't hold back a small smirk, and watched her walk away. The door closed and he turned to face Coulson who had his eyes narrowed. 

"Leave Jemma alone Bucky."

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"Jemma has been with me since before SHIELD fell. Enjoy your new found freedom somewhere else. Are we clear?" He ask firmly.

Bucky had the distinct impression that he just hit on the bosses daughter. "Yes sir." Except that did nothing to stop Bucky from being intrigued. 

"Get out of here."

Bucky did a quick about face and headed for the door, a smile slowly sliding over his face. He was leading his first team and had a new conquest all in one day. Things couldn't be going better.


End file.
